Blue Moon
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry Potter was abandoned but was found by the most wanted werewolf. He changed Harry to save him. It turns out Harry is his destined mate. What will Harry's life be like with Fenrir Greyback as his dominate mate? Will he go to Hogwarts? What will Voldemort do? What about Remus and Dumbledore? Harry Potter's destiny is unknown to all but fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Moon**

 _Talking as wolves_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the OCs.

The moon was full that night. It had also been the rare blue moon. The blue moon was special because of the powers it gave. For werewolves it gave them the ability to reproduce even though they were infertile. They were also stronger and faster when the moon was blue.

Harry Potter was an abused six year old. His parents had been murdered when he was one and his aunt and uncle hated him. Their reason was that Harry was a wizard.

It was on this night that after being beaten he was left on the side of the road to die. Fenrir Greyback and some members of his pack came upon him. It was then that his life changed.

Fenrir growled before he bit the six year old. They watched in shock as he glowed blue. That has never happened before nor the fact that he healed before he changed into a midnight black cub with amber eyes. Usually they didn't change until the next moon. This boy was definitely special.

The cub licked Fenrir's muzzle. " _What happened?"_

" _I changed you since you were dying."_

" _I wish this wasn't a dream."_ Harry growled before he fell asleep.

" _Poor cub."_ One of the pack members growled.

" _Yes, yes he is. He is safe now."_ Another said.

" _He's my mate so make sure he stays safe when i'm not around."_ Fenrir growled.

The pack nodded. They began hunt as Fenrir took Harry back to their territory.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Fenrir arrived and informed the others of what had happened. He then took his young mate to his home. He placed him on the pelt. The cub snuggled into the fur and when Fenrir laid down he snuggled into him also. A fur blanket was placed on him.

After the moon set they all changed back to their human forms. Fenrir was happy to see the cub's injuries had healed and there was no sign of infections. He was surprised to see the blue moon mark on Harry's left inner wrist. His raven black now had blue tips to it.

"Interesting." He muttered as he inspected his young mate for anymore changes but found none.

The cub yawned and woke up. His eyes, which Fenrir noticed had a bright blue and an amber ring around the green, widened when he saw Fenrir.

"It wasn't a dream." He gasped.

"No it wasn't."

"Who are you?"

"I am Fenrir Greyback. I am the Alpha werewolf of this pack."

"Werewolves aren't real."

"Yes they are."

"Uncle Vernon said they aren't."

"Well they are. Watch." He shifted to a wolf, only Alpha's can do this, then back.

"Cool."

"That it is."

Harry looked thoughtful before he asked a question. "What am I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I dreamt that I was a wolf and I used to get into trouble for things like changing a teacher's hair blue and appearing on the roof of the school after my cousin was chasing me"

Fenrir smiled at him. "You are a wizard and now you are a werewolf also."

"So I am a freak." Harry began to tear up.

"No you're not." Fenrir said.

"Yes I am. Uncle Vernon was right."

"No he wasn't. I turn into a wolf and I am a wizard. Does that make me a freak?"

"No!"

"Then neither are you."

"But-"

Fenrir cut him off. "No buts. You aren't freak."

Harry just stared at the man in confusion. He was telling Harry the opposite of what his uncle and aunt told him. He didn't know what to believe. Neither could say anything else because Harry's stomach growled.

"Time to eat."

"I can't!" Harry exclaimed.

Fenrir looked at him confused. "Why not?"

"I didn't finish my chores. I can't have my small piece of moldy bread and sip of water yet."

He ignored he second part of that sentence until a little later. "What chores?"

"I have to clean the house, weed and water the garden, cook dinner, lunch, and breakfast, and-"

Fenrir quickly stop him. "How old are you?"

"I'm six?"

That sounded like a question to him. "Six?"

"Yeah… at least I think so."

"You think so?"

"I don't know my birthday. Aunt Petunia said that freaks don't have birthdays. I know that Dudley is a couple months older and he six."

"What's your name?"

"Uncle Vernon usually calls me freak and boy. They told me that my name was Harry Potter when I began school." Fenrir went cold at that.

"Yes your six."

"How do you know?" He looked at the Alpha in confusion.

"I know exactly who you are."

"You do?"

"Yes." He then told Harry his story.

"Wow. He looked at Fenrir in wonder. "Aunt Petunia said Mummy was a drunk whore and daddy was a drunk. She said they died in a car crash and only I survived."

"Excuse me?!" He was in disbelief. "No I don't know what happened in that house but I do know that your mum and your dad were murdered."

"Oh."

"Forget everything she and that horrible man taught you. You are only allowed to remember what the pack and myself teach you."

"Okay."

"Let's get something to eat."

"I...I can eat."

Fenrir forced his face to be calm, warm, and friendly so that he didn't scare his young mate as he remember his earlier comments and the one he just made. "Yes."

"Will it be what you guys eat?"

"Yes, what did you eat before? If I recall correctly you said moldy bread and a sip of water."

"That's it and that was only if I finish my chores. If I hadn't then I wasn't allowed to eat at all."

"Well you won't be eating moldy bread but water is in great supply here so you'll get more than just a sip."

"Really?"

"Yes really. We eat lots of meat since we live off the land and we also eat fruit and vegetables. We try to stock up on them for the seasons that we can't grow them."

"Okay."

Both went over to the others filled two plates one for myself and one for Harry.

"Eat up cub."

"Okay."


End file.
